gleefandomcom-20200222-history
Summer Nights
Summer Nights ' from ''Grease is featured in Yes/No, the tenth episode of Season Three. It is sung by Mercedes and Sam with some of the New Directions having lines in the song. Finn, Kurt, Puck, Rachel, Rory, Santana, Sugar, and Tina provided back-up. This song opens the episode. The girls of New Directions and the boys of New Directions ask Mercedes and Sam to talk about each other. Mercedes and Sam feel pressured so they begin to sing this song after the short scene, to tell the story of their summer fling, which the song is about. Lyrics '''Sam: Summer lovin' had me a blast Mercedes: Summer lovin' happened so fast Sam: I met a girl crazy for me Mercedes: Met a boy cute as can be Mercedes and Sam: Summer days driftin' away, To uh-oh those summer nights New Directions: Uh well-a well-a well-a huh! New Directions Boys: Tell me more, tell me more Rory: Did you get very far? New Directions Girls: Tell me more, tell me more Sugar: Like, does he have a car? New Directions: Uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh uh-huh Sam with New Directions harmonizing: She swam by me, she got a cramp Mercedes with New Directions harmonizing: He ran by me, got my suit damp Sam with New Directions harmonizing: I saved her life, she nearly drowned Mercedes with New Directions harmonizing: He showed off, splashing around Mercedes and Sam: Summer sun, something's begun, But uh-oh those summer nights New Directions: Uh well-a well-a well-a huh New Directions Girls: Tell me more, tell me more Tina: Was it love at first sight? New Directions Boys: Tell me more, tell me more Puck: Did she put up a fight? New Directions: Uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh-uh-huh Sam with New Directions harmonizing: Took her bowling in the arcade Mercedes with New Directions harmonizing: We went strolling, drank lemonade Sam with New Directions harmonizing: We made out under the dock Mercedes with New Directions harmonizing: We stayed out 'till ten o'clock Mercedes and Sam: Summer fling, don't mean a thing, But uh-oh those summer nights New Directions: Uh well-a well-a well-a huh New Directions Boys: Tell me more, tell me more Finn: But you don't gotta brag New Directions Girls: Tell me more, tell me more Kurt: 'Cause he sounds like a drag New Directions: Shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop,shoo-bop bop, Shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, shoo-bop bop, YEAH! Mercedes with New Directions harmonizing: He got friendly, holding my hand Sam with New Directions harmonizing: While she got friendly down in the sand Mercedes with New Directions harmonizing: He was sweet, just turned eighteen Sam with New Directions harmonizing: Well, she was good, you know what I mean New Directions: Woah! Mercedes and Sam: Summer heat, boy and girl meet, But uh-oh those summer nights New Directions: Woo, woo, woo! New Directions Girls: Tell me more, tell me more Santana: How much dough did he spend? New Directions Boys: Tell me more, tell me more Rory: Could she get me a friend? Sam: It turned colder - that's where it ends Mercedes: So I told him we'd still be friends Sam: Then we made our true love vow Mercedes: Wonder what he's doing now Mercedes and Sam: Summer dreams ripped at the seams, Bu-ut oh those summer nights...! New Directions: Tell me more, tell me more! Trivia *This is the only song from Yes/No to not be about marriage. All the other songs were either about a wedding or numbers meant for a proposal. *The performance of this song was filmed at the same school where the original performance in the movie Grease was shot, namely "Venice High School" in Los Angeles. *Each of the Grease characters are played by the following New Directions members: **'The T-birds' by the New Directions Boys (excluding Kurt and Artie) ***'Danny' by Sam Evans ***'Doody' and''' Sonny''' by Rory Flanagan ***'Putzie' (Roger in the stage version) by Finn Hudson ***'Kenickie' by Noah Puckerman **'The Pink Ladies' by the New Directions Girls and Kurt Hummel ***'Sandy' by Mercedes Jones ***'Marty' by Sugar Motta ***'Rizzo' by Kurt Hummel (sings her line) and Santana Lopez (acts her actions) ***'Jan' by Santana Lopez (sings her line) ***'Frenchy' by Tina Cohen-Chang **Rachel played Patty Simcox. It should be noted that Patty Simcox is not a member of The Pink Ladies. *Although Kurt sings Rizzo's line, Santana makes several gestures Rizzo makes during the song, such as kicking Mercedes (Sandy) and Rachel (Patty) off the bench. **This is the first time Santana played Rizzo, the second time was in Glease. *Kurt was originally planned to sing with the boys, but Chris Colfer suggested to Ryan Murphy that it wouldn't be in character for Kurt so he changed it. *Artie is the only New Directions member absent from this number, due to the fact that he couldn't have climbed up and walked on the bleachers by himself. *This song was meant to be sung in the Pilot episode, as shown in the original script. *Although this song was released in Season Three, it was also included on the Glee: The Music Presents Glease ''released during Season Four. *This song is mentioned by Blaine again in Tested. He also mentions that Kurt did the Rizzo part to explain that Kurt used to be much more feminine than he is now. *Grant Gustin, who played Sebastian Smythe, covered this song in an episode of his own show, ''The Flash. Errors *In the performance, Brittany stands up, but then the shot is moved to a different camera angle and Brittany's sitting again and it goes back and forth. Gallery 518Suoc3chL. SL500 AA280 .jpg 1546.jpg 3x10_kurtana.gif Quinntanalol.gif NDGIRLS.gif XDNDGIRLS.gif Blam_summer_nights.png NDBOYS.gif NDBOYS2.gif 16161.jpg 383923 186349258127451 100002571342301 325237 1710855310 n.jpg 464646.jpg summer nights.jpg IMG_1479.PNG IMG_1478.PNG IMG_1471.PNG IMG_1464.PNG IMG_1473.PNG SummerNightsGlee.png Summer Nights Set Guys.png SantanaRizzo3.png SantanaRizzo2.png SantanaRizzo.png YesNoFaveScene.png Summer nights.png Tumblr mszjd84s3i1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr mszjd84s3i1ra5gbxo4 250.gif Tumblr mszjd84s3i1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr mszjd84s3i1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr mszjd84s3i1ra5gbxo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mszjd84s3i1ra5gbxo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mszjd84s3i1ra5gbxo7 r1 250.gif Tumblr mszjd84s3i1ra5gbxo8 r1 250.gif Tumblr mllt482Qdi1qaedvuo6 r1 250.gif Tumblr mllt482Qdi1qaedvuo5 r1 250.gif Tumblr mllt482Qdi1qaedvuo4 r1 250.gif Tumblr mllt482Qdi1qaedvuo3 250.gif Tumblr mllt482Qdi1qaedvuo2 250.gif Tumblr mllt482Qdi1qaedvuo1 250.gif tumblr_n4p4cjv4hc1qhs9yoo5_250sn1.gif tumblr_n4p4cjv4hc1qhs9yoo6_250sn2.gif tumblr_n4p4cjv4hc1qhs9yoo3_250sn4.gif Videos Navigational Category:Glee Songs Category:Season Three Songs Category:Songs sung by Finn Hudson Category:Songs sung by Kurt Hummel Category:Songs sung by Mercedes Jones Category:Songs sung by Noah Puckerman Category:Songs sung by Rory Flanagan Category:Songs sung by Sam Evans Category:Songs sung by Santana Lopez Category:Songs sung by Sugar Motta Category:Songs sung by Tina Cohen-Chang Category:Songs sung by New Directions Category:Glee: The Music Presents Glease Category:Glee: The Music, The Complete Season Three